Snowflakes
by Marvellover16
Summary: They can be beautiful, but dangerous. When Kate's friend Zoe arrives on her crutches, her leg injury is not the only thing that she's hiding. Unwilling to let anyone in, will Bucky cause an avalanche or make something beautiful when he meets Zoe? Does contain some strong language and maybes a few lemons. You have been warned xx Rubbish at descriptions, please read xx
1. Chapter 1 (Wrecked)

**I do not own any of the marvel characters, only my OC and the plot line xx Enjoy! **

Chapter 1 (Wrecked)

Zoe's P.O.V

I swung through the city of Manhatten to the Avenger tower. It looked fairly normal considering the winter soldier, HYDRA escapade six months ago. Or so rumours had told me, I guess being in a hospital kind of limits your chance to find out whether things are true or not. I was seeing my friend Kate. I smiled as a light flurry of snowflakes fell gracefully from the sky.

I leant forward on my crutches as the lift in Avenger tower pulled me upwards. The lift itself was panelled with gold and elegant designs swirled on the ceiling. I leant back on the wall, my right leg, well what was still my leg, was aching. I guess getting blown up had a few disadvantages, temporary blindness etc... But I think it was the being blown off the edge of the cliff which did it for me. I'm not complaining, I mean look at the bright side, I flew for at least a whole minute before hitting the ground, well... Fell with style. Now after six months I was stuck on crutches, who knows maybes for the rest of my life. I had to hide what had become of my right leg. My leg which was no longer me. My blood wasn't either but-

The lift pinged open as I shrugged the thoughts away. That was the past and this was the present, and who knows what the future would hold.

I swung forward on my crutches into the empty living room.

"Surprise!" Sharon jumped out from behind a sofa. Great.

"I don't like surprises," I mumbled.

"Well tough, it's your birthday!" She embraced me in a light hug, being careful not to knock me over.

"I won't break Sharon," I laughed, letting my crutches drop to the floor, hugging her back.

"How are you going to stand now?" Sharon stepped back from me, holding my arms.

"I don't know." I winced as I straightened my right leg, putting weight on it. The pain actually wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I grinned, "Like this."

Sharon quickly picked up my crutches, sighing. "Any progress with your leg?"

"It hasn't fallen off," I shrugged taking the crutches off of her.

"What have the doctors said?" Sharon brushed a golden strand behind her ear. More people were now emerging from their hiding places.

"I don't go to them anymore," I swung on my crutches, taking in the new faces.

"Why?" Sharon's eyebrows nearly disappeared into her hair line.

"One, I don't like doctors. Two, I don't like needles. And three, it was a waste of time," I leant on my left crutch, clearing my throat. "Besides as the doctor said," I coughed putting on a posh voice, "there is nothing more we can do for you, I'm terribly sorry Miss Frost."

"Oh," Sharon's face fell.

"Oh yes," I twisted my crutch on the floor. "I now live my life on crutches. Bonus I get lots of sympathy and free food."

"I'm sorry," Sharon couldn't look at me.

"What about?" I smiled. "You weren't the bastard that bombed me." I swung again. "Everything happens for a reason Sharon, whether that reason be clear, who knows..." I glanced around. "Not going to introduce me to your new friends?" She was uncomfortable with the subject, I didn't blame her, it wasn't exactly a fun subject to talk about.

"Oh, right," Sharon looked to a tall blond man. "This is Steve."

"Hi Cap," I mock saluted, wobbling.

Strong hands were under my arms steadying me. I quickly grabbed my crutch, pulling away from them. Hopefully my cheeks weren't red. "Thanks," I muttered.

A tall, brunette walked past me his eyes glued to the ground. Hands thrust in his pockets, his lips a straight line. Wasn't that the winter soldier... I swear I heard someone mention he lived here now.

"That's Bucky," Steve smiled at the man as he walked past. The man smiled back, lightly hitting Steve on the shoulder.

"Right, okay Steve and Bucky and..." I looked around the room.

"I'm Tony Stark and this is Pepper my wife," a short man with a dodgy beard answered standing next to a beautiful ginger. He was iron man, I think.

The man called Bucky now sat on the sofa, his eyes glazed over.

"Bruce," a brown eyed guy smiled. Hulk.

"I am Thor Odinson of Asgard and this is Jane," a very tall, buff blonde smiled at me next to a brunette woman.

A red headed woman and a tall, strange eyed man nodded their heads at me. "Natasha." "Clint." Black Widow and Hawkeye.

A black man smiled weakly at me, sunglasses perched on his nose. "Fury."

"Okay, I think got that," I nodded my head. "Any chance of a seat?" My leg was seriously aching now.

"Sure," Sharon motioned for me to sit down on a sofa across from Bucky.

She walked over to the bar, coming back with a cardboard box. "Happy birthday!" She grinned handing it to me.

"I didn't want-" I started to protest, putting my hands up.

"That's why it's not wrapped, it's not a present then," Sharon grinned, sitting next to me. "Open it, grumpy!"

"Okay, okay," I opened the lid of the box to find a lush, black dress. "What's this for?" I asked, knowing the answer already.

"Party!" Sharon squealed with joy.

Oh no. "I don't do-"

"You do now!" She squealed with delight.

I pinched the bridge of my nose, closing my eyes. "Yay."

"Come on, come on, let's get ready!" I opened my eyes to see Sharon jumping up and down.

"Are you hyper or something?" I asked putting the box to the side.

"Or something!" Sharon giggled.

"Oh dear..." I mumbled, pushing myself up with my crutches.

"Make over time!" Sharon's smile was scarily like the joker's now.

"The joys," I muttered swinging after her. "God help me."

"Do you not like parties, maiden Hannah?" Thor asked, raising an eyebrow as Jane followed Kate.

I swung backwards on my crutches, laughing. "I just don't like the whole attention on me thing, Thor."

Thor smiled at me as I swung after Sharon.

A very long time later, I stood staring at the reflection of a tall brunette girl, her green eyes highlighted by a smokey purple eyeshadow. Her lips defined by a pale nude lipgloss, the apple of her cheeks highlighted by a light pink blush. The dark circles which had once clung under her eyes were gone. I didn't recognise myself at all. A thick black pair of tights concealing what had become of my leg.

"Let's get this party started!" Pepper laughed wandering out of the door.

I swung after everyone, Natasha by my side in a tight, navy dress. "What do you do now?" She asked.

"Stuff," I shrugged, lifting my crutch to motion for her go first.

"Thanks," she slipped through.

I followed her. "S'alright."

Lights flashed and music was blaring, it was definitely a party. Now all I had to do was find the booze.

"Hannah!" Sharon was beckoning me to go over to her, Steve, Tony, Pepper and Bucky.

I glanced over at the bar before going over to them. "Hey."

"Looking good," Pepper nodded at me.

"Thanks, you look amazing too," I leant on my crutch, glancing out of the window at the city below. The glint of the light on the glass slowly fading away to night.

"How long you staying over here?" Tony asked.

"Trying to get rid of me already?" I laughed.

"No, just asking," he shrugged.

"I don't know, as long as you'll allow me to stay I suppose." I slid my crutch down to my elbow as I reached up to scratch the hollow of my throat.

"You still have your tags on?" Steve asked.

"Yeah," I shrugged, leaning on my crutch again. "I kind of like them, gives me the whole don't mess with me look."

"You're just a bad man aren't you?" Sharon laughed.

"Totally," I rolled my eyes. "Used to be."

"What?" Steve asked, his eyes narrowing.

"In the presence of a ex-street racer, assassin and thief," I motioned to myself.

Silence. I looked around, accidentally catching the gaze of Bucky. He smiled. I looked away.

"Until I arrested her and showed her the light," Sharon giggled, a half empty glass of wine in her hand.

"Don't forget the car chase, the pepper spray at the traffic lights, the whole breaking of my baby," I sighed. "Oh, and the part where you tasered me."

Everyone laughed.

"I don't and didn't find it funny," I muttered, swinging on my crutches. "I've still got friggin marks!"

"Oops," Sharon said. "At least you'll be good now."

I leant on my right leg, circling a halo above my head. "An angel."

"My baby?" Bucky asked confused.

"My Aston Martin DB9," I shrugged. "I love my cars and weapons."

"Nice," Tony chipped in.

"Mmmm..." I sighed. "Can't drive her now though, and that's not because she's wrecked."

"You are," Sharon giggled, an empty wine glass in her hand.

"Okay, it has been far too long since I have gotten tipsy," I laughed. "I need some Guinness."

"Guinness?" Every one echoed.

"What? Gonna arrest me for being drunk and disorderly on crutches?" I laughed, swinging over to the bar and pouring myself a drink.

I set my right leg down and started hobbling back over to them, crutches trailing the floor.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Bucky asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, all my nerves don't work so I can't feel a thing," I took a swig of the beer, a fiery sensation down my throat. "And I definitely won't feel a thing after this," I laughed. "Cheers and thanks for the party." Everyone clinked glasses. Hopefully I could get drunk, if my metabolism allowed me.

**Please review xx hope you liked it xx**


	2. Chapter 2 (The past)

**Hi thanks for the reviews xx hope you like it so far xx**

Chapter 2 (The Past)

I giggled along to the conversation, having lost track of it a long time ago. I'm pretty sure my cheeks were red from the heat in the room. "Excuse me." I set my third empty glass down on the table and began to swing along to the door which led to the balcony.

"Where are you going?" I think it was Fury that asked.

"Outside, it's a little warm," I opened the door, sighing as the cool air caressed my cheeks. I swung to the railing before letting my crutches drop to the floor as I leant on it.

"The conversation doesn't even make sense anymore," I looked to see Bucky walking towards me.

"That's partly why I left," I laughed, looking over the edge at the moving traffic below.

"What was the other reason?" He asked, leaning on the balcony as well.

"I just don't do laughter and celebrating anymore," I shrugged. "I guess that's what war does to you."

"I still can't believe they'd let dolls like you fight..." Bucky pushed his hair out of his face.

"Wow, are we being sexist now?" I stood hands on my hips, still leaning on the railing.

"No, no," Bucky raised his hands in surrender. "I just think guys are supposed to protect the gals you know, not the other way round."

"I forgot you were from a long time ago," I mumbled.

"Are you calling me old?" He laughed.

I leant with my back to the rail now. "Well in all technicalities you are, but if it's any consolation you look pretty good for an old guy."

"Thanks," Bucky sighed. "You don't look too bad yourself."

"Thanks," I leant forward, my arms behind me gripping the railing. "I miss the noise, you know, the bombs, the gun fire... It's just so silent now. I don't miss the killing, just the..."

"The noise of everyone around you, the cheers, the banter," Bucky was now copying me in my strange leaning motion.

"I don't even know why I went to war in the first place," I sighed.

"I guess I wanted to make a difference, stop the bullies," I looked over at Bucky, his strong jaw line shadowed by the lights of Manhattan.

"Yeah," I sighed. "But unfortunately the bullies have bombs and tanks too."

"True," Bucky motioned to the city. "But after all I went through it was worth it, even if I don't remember most of it. I fought to protect a world from bullies like HYDRA."

"Bullies..." I put my back to the rail. "I've had far too much experience with them."

"No guy to protect you from them?" Bucky raised his eyebrow at me.

"I don't bother with men," I laughed. "Can't get my heart broken then."

"You have a heart?" I heard him whisper.

I reached to lightly hit him in the arm, that was until my left leg gave way. "Shit," I muttered bracing my hands for the impact.

"Careful," was being whispered in my ear as hands were once again catching me.

I pushed away from him, grabbing onto the railing which I idiotically hadn't grabbed before hand.

"I don't have any diseases, that I know of," he laughed, putting his hands up in defeat.

"Sorry, just..." Yeah, well done Zoe you can't actually answer that one.

"I don't blame you, the standard of men today is appalling," Bucky shrugged. "I mean I thought I was bad back then."

"Ohhhh," I mocked him. "Bit of a ladies man were we?"

"Mmmmm..." His eyes were distant.

"The past, it's painful, no doubt about that," I rubbed his shoulder. "But it's over and we're currently in the present."

"Rightly said," Bucky held his arm out. "Let's go back inside."

"I...urrr.."

"Oh right," Bucky picked up my crutches handing them to me.

"Thanks," I said slipping them on. "Let's go."

"Ladies first," Bucky motioned.

"Thanks," I said swinging inside.

"Zoe!" Sharon was now wobbling over to me. Oh dear...

"Kate," I smiled. How much had she had to drink since I had gone outside?

"This is Sam!" She giggled pointing to a dark skinned, muscly man sitting to next to Steve.

"Hi Sam," I nodded my head toward him.

"Hi Zoe, you're looking mighty fine," he was now walking towards me.

"Thanks," I blushed.

"Don't thank me for telling the truth darlin." Oh god, he was flirting with me. "Gonna give me a dance?"

"I can't," I moved my crutches. "And I don't dance anymore."

Sharon was now filling another glass, her poor liver. "You used to be amazing."

"Precisely, used to be," I went and collapsed onto a chair, away from the Falcon.

"Cheer up, it's your birthday!" Sharon was now wobbling over to me, her eyes slightly glazed over. She was going to go out like a light in a minute.

I quickly, well quickly for me, stood up and took the glass off of her before catching her as she fell. "What have you been drinking?" I laughed, sniffing the contents of the glass. "You've been mixing."

Steve took Sharon from me as I sat down again.

"So where do you come from?" Sam asked.

"Earth," I pushed my hair out of my face. I tried to stop a yawn by biting my lip. Great, it probably looked like I was flirting.

"Yeah, but where about on Earth?" God was he persistent.

"A place where history is bountiful and the time has begun to lean to the side." Riddles, I had watched way too much of lord of the rings in the last few months.

"Riddles, seriously?" Sam slapped his knee, shaking his head.

"Just because you're not smart enough to solve them." What can I say? I was a sarcastic bitch when I wanted to be.

"London," Bucky spoke from beside Thor.

"Bang on the money over there," I laughed.

"Do you want some tea, m'lady?" Sam laughed.

"I doubt it, I don't like tea, dear sir," I played along.

"Fish and chips?"

"No," I crossed my left leg over my right. "What about a full English breakfast?"

"Haven't you gotta be careful about what you eat?" Pepper asked. "I mean with being on crutches and all."

"Nah, I've got a high metabolism," I smirked. "I can pig out and won't even gain a pound."

"Lucky," Jane sighed.

"Uh," I shrugged. "Don't strain too hard to figure out what metabolism is, Sam. You might hurt yourself."

"Bitch," he muttered.

"You're a stupid, selfish woman now? Wow and I just thought they were man boobs," I laughed.

"Do we need to settle this fist to fist?" Sam stood up, cracking his knuckles.

So did I. "Nah," I swung over to him. "I wouldn't want to whoop your arse in front of all these nice people, besides even if it is in the past I don't think you'll forget."

"You couldn't even get a finger to me darlin," he laughed at me."I'm way outta your league."

"Laughing at me," I put one of my crutches on his toe, pressing down. "Who said anything about me touching you, I wouldn't want to. And besides I'm way out of your league," I laughed leaning back off of his toe.

"Ow," he groaned.

"Awwww diddums, did I hurt you?" I laughed, swinging back on my crutches.

"No," he glared at me.

"Don't laugh at me again, _dear_," I leaned in close to him, but still spoke so that everyone could hear me. "Because I don't play nice when I think I'm being bullied. In fact I don't play nice at all."

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"S'alright," I laughed. "The past is in the past, let's just get on with the present." A deep laugh sounded from across the room, my insides immediately did a flip. Who was that?

**Please review and let me know what you think xx**


	3. Chapter 3 (Nightmare)

**Thank you for the reviews guys! Xx enjoy xx**

Chapter 3

Bucky's eyes were crinkled at the sides as he laughed. Everyone else joined in.

I leant on my crutch watching Sam walk back to his seat. "Victory," I giggled.

"Oh darlin, you've just started a war," Sam laughed.

"Oh but dear a war would mean that you would actually stand some chance of winning," I smiled at him, before swinging back to my seat.

"Don't say anything else Sam, she's just gonna have a good comeback," Tony laughed. "Where do you get them from, a book?"

I shrugged. "I just come up with them."

"Unfortunately," Sam mumbled.

"You started it, I just finished it," I said innocently.

"It's not over," he mumbled walking over to the bar. "I need a drink."

"You have no idea what you have started," I laughed. "Or if intoxicated Sharon had been here she would have said you should have seen her when she came to the station, she was renowned as the troublemaker."

"Seriously?" Sam laughed. "You were a criminal."

"Still am," I laughed, taking his wallet out of my pocket. "Anything in here?"

"Hey, give it back!" Sam was standing in front of me, hands on his hips.

I looked up at him, puppy dog eyes, slowly handing him his wallet. "Sorry."

"Sorry? You did it on purpose!" He stamped his foot.

I leant back in my chair. "Going to call the police? Hi, it's the Falcon, I've been robbed by a woman on crutches, please help me, help me! I think I might cr-" his hand on my mouth silenced me. I bit him.

"Damn it gal! What is your problem?" He was waving his hand around in the air now, jumping up and down.

"You," I giggled, unable to hold my laughter any longer. Bucky was now looking at me, a bright smile on his face. I smirked back. "Don't worry Sam, I don't have any diseases, that I know of."

"Are you sure you don't have rabies?" Sam backed away from me.

I bit my lip, thinking. "Yes?"

"You're crazy," he smirked wandering off in the direction I guessed was his room.

"All the best people are," I called after him.

He spun round at the doorway. "You know what, I'll buy you a onesie." An evil smile was now on his face.

"Yeah, is it going to be a straight jacket?" I hugged myself. "Because I already have one of them."

More laughs erupted as the Falcon left. I had just ruined his insult.

"How did you get a straight jacket?" Steve asked.

"eBay," I yawned. "Wow, is it that late already?"

"I'll show you to your room," Pepper smiled standing up.

"Thanks." I stood up swinging on my crutches.

"Hannah?" I looked to Natasha. "How are you not tipsy?"

"What can I say, us Brits can hold our drink," I laughed following Pepper out of the door.

"If you need anything, just let me know," Pepper smiled leaving me in my room, alone.

I pulled my suitcase onto my bed, rummaging through to find some pyjamas. I probably wouldn't get any sleep anyway, but hey ho I could try. I put my crutches on my bed and walked to the bathroom. I shivered as the coolness of the zip touched my skin, the dress falling to the floor in a black silk pile. I unclipped my bra and pulled on a plain black tank top. I peeled my tights off and slid some pyjama bottoms on, glancing in the mirror. My bionic right leg, a foreign object to the rest of my body. I could walk. I could run. I could do anything. But I couldn't bear to use it. I couldn't bear the fact that HYDRA had permanently left their mark on me, and I couldn't get rid of it. I was wrecked like Kate said.

A short, sharp knock sounded on my door. I quickly scrambled out of the bathroom and slipped on some slippers, grabbing a crutch. I opened the door. Intense blue eyes meeting mine. Bucky.

"Oh hey, is everything alright?" I asked, immediately relaxing.

"Yeah, I was just checking you were alright after the whole Sam incident," Bucky shrugged, scratching the back of his neck.

"I'm good, besides I think you should be checking if he's alright," I laughed. "I think I injured his pride."

"Nah, you just took him down a peg or two," Bucky smiled. My heart was racing for some reason now.

"Do you not like him?" I asked.

"No, he's a great guy," Bucky shrugged. "I just... A lot of people aren't friends with me after the whole winter soldier thing."

"I'll be friends with you." Wow, what are you saying Zoe?

Bucky laughed, my left knee was going to give way. "Thanks Zoe, it means a lot."

"Glad I could help sergeant," I saluted him, being careful this time to not fall over.

"Well, goodnight Zoe," he saluted back.

"Goodnight Bucky," I sighed. "Don't let the bed bugs bite." I whispered as he walked away.

"Are you sure it won't be you?" I swear I heard him whisper back.

I shook my head, shutting the bedroom door. Nah, the beer had gone to my head, finally.

Eventually I fell asleep only to have a nightmare:

_"We're surrounded," our leader said. "It's only a matter of time before they get us. Frost and Smith, stay here, the rest of you, let's go fight for our country." All of the men left the armoured vehicle, leaving me and my sister's husband alone._

_"It's going to be okay," I whispered._

_"Yeah," he sighed. "I'm never going to see Becky again."_

_"You will," I tried to comfort him._

_"No, I won't," he stood and opened the door. "I'm going to die with honour, not stay here like a coward."_

_"No!" I screamed as Aaron's body shivered from the array of bullets which hit him. I reached forward and dragged his body to the side, pressing desperately on the wounds, trying to stop the bleeding. "Aaron?" I whispered._

_"Tell Becky I love her," he croaked his eyes fluttering closed. I don't even know how he stayed alive that long._

_"Come out with your hands up!" Someone shouted._

_I stepped out of the vehicle, hands in the air. "I-I surrender." The only thing I could do._

_The enemies weren't who I expected to be, they were Americans._

_"What do you want?" I asked, as I was kicked to my knees._

_"You," a man with a long jagged scar approached me. "You shall be our new soldier."_

_"What?" I squeaked, trying to lean away from him._

_"You shall be the new face of HY-" there was a flash, before a loud bang._

_I couldn't see, I couldn't move. I was floating? Air was whipping my face. I was falling. I tried to scream, but nothing came out of my mouth. A sharp pain sprung up my leg, yet I still couldn't cry out. Then it was gone. I couldn't feel my leg. Pain was everywhere. I screamed._

I bolted upright in bed, covering my mouth. It was three in the morning. I tried to slow my breathing. "It's okay," I whispered to myself. "Safe."

Someone knocked on the door. I said nothing. There was a sharp flash of light from the door opening and closing. Someone was approaching me. "No!" I lashed out connecting with a nose.

"Ow crazy," was muttered in the dark before two hands encircled my wrists. "You're safe."

The one on my right wrist was cold, almost metallic to the touch. What?

**Please review and let me know what you think xx**


	4. Chapter 4 (Red)

**Thank you for the reviews, they are much appreciated xx I'm apologising in advance if I do not update tomorrow as I have tonnes of revision to do for a science exam xx I'll update when I can xx thanks for reading xx**

Chapter 4

"Who are you?" I whispered into the darkness.

"It's Bucky, Zoe," the hands disappeared. Of course... He was the one that had the bionic left arm, and hand.

"Oh, sorry," I pushed my hair out of my face, my cheeks heated.

"What for?" He asked, the bed sinking as he sat down, I think. I couldn't see, it was pitch black, it was better that way. If only I could live my life in pitch black, unable to see my sins, see the red, even if no one else could.

"Waking you up," I yawned, covering my mouth. "Hitting you."

"Don't worry." Was he laughing? "You've got a pretty good right hook."

"Thanks," I pushed my pillows back so I could lean on them, hugging my knees.

"Are you alright now?"

I froze, how could I answer that question? "Yes." With a lie.

"Nightmares..." There was a sigh. "If only they weren't real life huh?"

"You have no idea," I sighed along with him. My throat was now tight. I would not cry. I would not cry.

"All the people I've killed, innocent people, I remember doing it but..."

"You had no control over it, you had to," I finished for him. After all I knew what he was talking about, I'd been through it too. I'd killed innocent chi-

"All the red on my hands, it just... Is there any part of me which isn't covered in red?"

I knew it was rhetorical, but I had to answer. "Out, damned spot, out I say," I whispered Lady Macbeth's quote.

"Shakespeare?"

"Yes," I shrugged even though he couldn't see me. "No matter how much good I do the red just can't be erased, it's there defining who I was, who I am, what I've done," my voice was now croaky. "No one else can see it but..."

"But you can and you will always know it's there." I felt a hand on my shoulder. I reached up and gripped it. Even murderers needed comfort.

I took a deep breath. "I'm alright now, you can go." I slipped my hand from his.

The hand left my shoulder and the bed sprang back up from where he had been sitting. "Thanks."

"For what?" I asked into the darkness, standing up too.

Cool, minty breath blew on my face. "Helping me see past the red. Now I understand that there may be red on top, but underneath there's some pure white, deep down. Even if I can't see it, other people, you, can."

The light of the hall shone for the briefest of moments before going out again. Bucky was gone.

I sighed, crawling back into bed. I felt as if a tiny, minuscule amount of guilt had been taken off of my shoulders as I drifted back to sleep.

I groaned as I brushed my hair into a ponytail. Damn it, I'd forgotten to take my makeup off. Scrubbing rapidly I removed the panda eyes and makeup to reveal the not so dark eye circles and pale skin. To reveal me. Me in a black vest top with some black leggings and a denim jacket over the top.

I sighed, before wearing a smile as I swung into the living room.

"Hey Zoe" Sharon smiled at me before putting a tablet in her mouth. She was hungover.

"Hey Sharon," I laughed going up to her. An assortment of food lay on the table. Mmmm. I picked up a croissant, biting into it. Sweet jam and soft bread filled my mouth. Not bad. I took another bite.

"The bitch has arisen," Sam was walking towards us.

"You really shouldn't call yourself that," I laughed finishing the croissant.

"Shut up," he mumbled, taking a croissant.

"Or what?" I asked pouring myself a glass of orange juice.

The Falcon glared at me before going and sitting next to Steve.

I laughed downing the juice and putting the empty glass on the side, swinging over to an empty seat.

"Morning," was mumbled from the door way as Bucky wandered in, in a pair of jeans and a plain navy shirt, stretching his arms above his head. The metal one glinted in the morning light, it was actually quite beautiful.

"Hey Bucky," Steve smiled. "How you feelin?"

"Good," Bucky smiled. "I actually feel good."

"Hey Zoe?" I looked to see Sharon sitting on the arm of the chair I was in. "Do you want to go shopping today?"

"Sure," I shrugged. "As long as we go to Hot Topic."

"Emo," she mumbled.

"Elmo," I mumbled back, giving her a light shove.

Cool metal touched my wrist. "You're under arrest."

"Oh dear," I laughed, slipping the cuffs off.

"Wow, how did you do that?" Sam asked.

"Slip the cuffs?" I swung then around on my finger. "Practice, plus I can dislocate my thumbs."

"Ewwww," Sam shuddered. "That's just nasty."

"Mmmm..." I shrugged. "But useful."

"If you get into trouble," Sam raised an eyebrow at me.

"Trouble, it's like a magnet to me," I laughed standing up. "Let's go shopping."

"Okay," Sharon stood getting her bag. "We shouldn't be gone too long."

"Unless something happens," I muttered heading for the lift.

"Such as?" Steve asked.

"I get hit by a taxi?" I shrugged. "You never know."

Everyone rolled their eyes at me. Dark blue eyes that made my heart stop. Well not literally otherwise I would die. I wouldn't be living on borrowed time any longer, which would be a good thing, but then I didn't want to die otherwise that person would have died for nothing. That is if I was anything to begin with.

Sharon walked down the street with me by her side. She held all of our bags as we headed to our last shop, a newsagents? The Avenger tower at the end of the street. We'd already been to Victoria's Secret, Hot Topic, river island and other clothes shops which I couldn't remember the name of. I guess I wasn't that interested anymore.

Sharon picked up some Irn Bru for me and then some diet coke for her.

"You still remember my favourite drink?" I asked her as we came round to the till.

"Yeah," Sharon smiled at me getting her purse.

"Give it to me, now!" A scruffy, homeless (well he looked like a homeless guy anyway), guy stood in front of us. A gun in his hand. Shit. He was robbing the shop.

"Or what?" I asked.

He pointed the gun at my head. "Boom."

"Wow," I shrugged, pushing my forehead to the gun. "I'm so scared."

"You s-should be," he stuttered.

"You'd kill an innocence person?" I kept his nervous gaze. I could wear him down. "On crutches?"

"Y-yes." I just had to keep him talking.

"What's your name?" I asked, letting one of my crutches fall to the floor.

"What are you doing?" He asked. The gun was now shaking.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Shut up!" He yelled before the barrel of the gun hit my temple. I fell to the floor, swinging my crutch to hit him in the head. It shook in my hands as it snapped. A loud thump sounded as he fell to the floor. But not before a bang sounded. No pain. I was safe. I looked to Kate. She was fine. The Asian newsagent wasn't though. I dragged myself over to him. Stomach wound. I ripped off my denim jacket, applying pressure to the wound.

"Come on, stay with me," I begged.

"Police," he smiled at me before his eyes closed.

"Police!" Was echoed as the door of the shop slammed open.

"Alright, I know you're here," I shouted back. "Sharon!" She was gone. The two bottles abandoned on the floor. Really? At least she'd taken the bags I suppose.

"Hands up!" All guns pointed at me.

"I need to-"

"Now!" Seriously?

I lifted my bloody hands. This didn't look good.

"You're under arrest for murder!" A policeman put his gun away, producing some handcuffs.

"What is with the shouting?" I asked as he slipped the cuffs on. "I'm not deaf. Keep pressure on the wound otherwise he'll die."

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney, and to have an attorney present during any questioning. If you cannot afford a lawyer, one will be provided for you at government expense."

"Is that just a polite way of telling me to shut up? Because if so, _I'm innocent!_" I shouted. I mean why not? Everyone else was.

"Stand up!"

"I can't," I twisted my wrists in the handcuffs.

The police man glared at me. "Stand up!"

"For fuck sake, I can't! I cannot stand up! I can't feel my right fucking leg!" I screamed. "They're my crutches," I whispered, as my hair fell into my eyes.

"You can't arrest her," I looked up to see Sharon through my hair and a tall, brunette man. A smirk on his face, his dark blue eyes crinkled at the side. Hopefully they hadn't heard that...

**Please review and let me know what you think xx Thank you for reading xx**


	5. Chapter 5 (Blue)

**Thanks for the reviews guys, they mean a lot xx enjoy! **

Chapter 5 (Blue)

"Why not?" A policeman stepped in front of me. I frowned. I mean I would have been fine with it, if he had a nice arse. But he was just some old man.

"She's with us," I heard a deep, gravely voice. Bucky.

"And you are?"

"We're with S.H.I.E.L.D," Sharon poke.

"Yeah, and I'm the Queen of Sheba," the policeman laughed. Bastard.

"I'm a witness, I saw the whole thing happen," Sharon explained. "She is innocent."

"I don't believe you," The policeman's hand flew to his gun.

"Don't shoot them," I said. "Or I'll kill you."

"How exactly?" The policeman turned round laughing at me.

I leapt forward biting his hand, hard.

"Get her off of me!" He wailed.

"No!" I heard Bucky yell before volts of electricity were coursing through my body. My muscles involuntarily spasmed. I couldn't exactly put my hands out as I fell to the floor. The tiles were cold as my cheek slapped them. I saw shiny black shoes hurrying towards me as the darkness consumed me.

_Bright light stung my eyes. My leg! I sat up to see a metal leg. I flexed the toes. A red star on the inside of the ankle. What?_

_"Hello Miss Frost," a wrinkled man stood in front of me, brown specs perched on his nose. "I am Alexander Pierce."_

_I said nothing, still looking at my wiggling metal toes._

_"I know this must be hard for you right now. But we're here to help you," he touched my hand. "But you need to forget your sins."_

_"What?" I asked._

_"In order for you to make a difference in this world, you must first of all forget. Forget everything. To forget is to see again with a new image of the world, see it how it is and then changing it. But do you want to forget everything?"_

_Forget everything. Forget the image of Aaron dying. Forget the image of the people I'd killed. Forget my paralysed sister in her wheel chair hearing that her husband was dead. Forget my sins. "Yes."_

_A man in a white coat handed me a gum shield. I took it placing it between my teeth._

_"Lie back, my dear," I felt a hand touch mine. "It is time to embrace the future."_

_Something cool touched my temple and then my shoulders and arms. What was happening? I couldn't move, I was being pinned down._

_"Hail HYDRA," someone said before a massive electric shock shot through my head and needles __pierced my skin. I screamed into the gum shield._

My heart was pounding. My heart hurt. My back hurt. My legs hurt. Everything bloody well hurt. A faint beeping sound was in my ear. "Ow," I moaned. At least it was just a flashback.

"You were a bit late," I heard a voice not that far away from me. Sam.

"Sorry," I muttered not opening my eyes. A growl escaped from my stomach.

"Are you growling at me?" Sam asked, as something poked me in the side.

I swatted at whoever it was. "Ow." Shit, I recognised that voice. It was Bruce.

I sat bolt upright. "Sorry!"

Bruce laughed. "It's alright."

I bit my lip as pain gripped my back. "Bloody police officers," I muttered.

"It was kind of your own fault, you know," Sharon appeared by my side.

"He was going to shoot you!" The beeping got faster.

"You bit him!" Sharon exclaimed.

"He could have had HIV! I saved you!" I stood up. Wrong thing to do. My head started to spin.

"Zoe, your heart rate is 200," all I could see were Bruce's brown eyes. "Calm down."

"How long have I been here?" I asked, only succeeding in the beeping going faster.

"An hour, calm down," Bruce touched my shoulders.

I sat down, taking deep breaths. "Calm." The beeping slowed down.

I looked down at my leg. No metal was showing. No one knew.

"Okay now that your heart rates normal," Bruce motioned to Sharon.

"You can explain," Sharon just looked at me.

"Explain what?" I asked. No, they couldn't have found my leg. No.

"A phone call from HYDRA." Okay this was definitely worse.

"It's a long story."

"Long! They were asking whether you would join again. You were with them in the first place! What made you think of joining them?!" Sharon stood in front of me yelling.

I stared at the floor.

"Answer me!"

"I can't," I whispered.

"Why!?"

"Because I don't know." I stood up too, a head taller than Sharon. "I don't talk to them anymore."

"You were part of them?" Sharon was backing away from me. "You were a monster!"

"Ouch, that actually hurt," I hobbled towards her. They couldn't find out about my leg. Not yet.

"One more step I'll shoot you," I looked to see Steve with a gun in his hand.

I put my hands up. "Friendly."

"You didn't think to tell me?" Her voice was full of disgust and hurt, her eyes shining with unshed tears.

"Tell you what?" I glared at her. "Tell you I was in the army which I had no idea were part of HYDRA? I was just another person caught amongst the crossfire along with the innocents!"

"You didn't-"

"No I didn't wilfully join them. What idiot do you think I am Sharon or Kate as you called yourself," I sighed, arms crossing my chest. Blue eyes analysing my every move.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"It's not your fault," I shrugged. "Can't trust anyone these days, even if they are your best friend. I'm sorry you had to find out that way."

"Do you trust me?" She asked, a single tear trailing down her cheek.

"Do you trust me?" I asked her back, searching her eyes.

"Yes."

"Then I trust you. I've always trusted you Sharon, and that will never change," I sat back down, all eyes on me. Even if one day I'm the one you're shooting down. I so badly wanted to say it. So badly needed to tell someone about HYDRA and all they did to me. But I couldn't. I couldn't let anyone over the walls I'd built so high. Anyone. Someone could betray my trust again, torture me again, let me down again.

"Shawarma anyone?" Tony broke the tension in the room. Thank god.

"Please," I smiled.

"I'll come along too," Sharon mumbled. "I need some air."

After Tony, Clint, Thor, Pepper, Jane and Sharon left, I sat uncomfortably surrounded by Fury, Steve, Natasha, Sam, Bruce and Bucky.

"You should of told her sooner Zoe," Steve shook his head at me.

"Oh yeah, when?" I asked. "Just a quick phone call to say hey I was part of HYDRA. Seriously?"

"Okay, okay," Steve put his hands up. "I was just saying."

"Right..." I rolled my eyes.

"You sure you don't work for them?" Fury asked me, looking over his sunglasses.

"Positive," I looked out the window. "Why would I work for the bastards which killed my brother-in-law and millions of innocent people?"

"You've made your point," Fury nodded his head at me.

"Unfortunately," I muttered as Bruce removed the monitors from me.

"All clear," he smiled at me.

"Thanks, sorry I hit you," I touched his arm.

"It's alright," he shrugged. "It's nice to see I have everything under control."

"Yeah, or I would be puny human right now," I laughed.

"I'm bored," Sam announced.

"Arm wrestle?" I asked.

"Seriously?" Sam sat up, leaning on his knees.

"Awwww... Are you afraid you might lose?" I stuck out my bottom lip.

"No. I just-"

"Chick-chick-chicken," I laughed.

"It's on," Sam was up and kneeling by the table.

I swung over to him. "Prepare to lose." I knelt down, forcing my right leg to bend.

"You okay?" Sam asked.

"Fine," I smiled, kneeling across the table. "But I better win otherwise I'll have to get up," I laughed.

I put my right arm out, flexing my fingers.

"I've gotta touch you," Sam leaned back.

"Ewwww..." I leant forward and poked him in the chest. "Zoe germs."

"Idiot," he muttered putting his elbow to the table.

"I'll referee," Natasha stood beside us.

I took the Falcon's hand.

"Go!"

I started push his hand down.

"Damn it gal!" Sam started to frown. "You're stronger than I thought."

"You're weaker than I thought," I laughed. His hand was so close to touching the table.

"Hey!" He pushed back.

"No," I whispered as his hand hit the table. "I win," I giggled.

"My turn," I looked to see Bucky smirking.

"Right hand," I quickly announced.

"What?" Bucky laughed. "Left."

Damn it. "Okay..."

Sam got up laughing hard. "Oh I'm refereeing this one Tash."

I rolled my eyes at him, taking Bucky's hand.

"Go!"

I knew it was no use but I pushed his hand. Bucky just smirked at me, his grip light as my hand made it's way to the table. "Gonna give up?"

"No," I frowned, keeping his gaze.

My hand was centimetres from the table.

"Sure?" His blue eyes were bright. I seemed to be seeing an awful lot of blue at the moment.

"Yes."

"Okay," Bucky smiled before gently making my hand tap the table. "I win."

"Like I stood a chance," I muttered pushing myself up.

"Here let me-"

"I can do it myself," I pushed the Bucky's hands away. I stood up. "See."

"Well I do have eyes so yes," Sam shrugged walking off.

"You don't say Watson," I called after him.

He spun round. "And you are?"

"Sherlock obviously," I rolled my eyes as Sam literally collapsed on the sofa, snorting.

"Shawarma's here!" The lift opened revealing the others.

"Food," I sighed, hobbling over, everyone behind me.

"I'll sit next to you," someone whispered in my ear, their breath warm. Every single hair on the nape of my neck was now standing up.

**Please review and let me know what you think xx**


	6. Chapter 6 (Push)

**thanks for the reviewas guy. Xx enjoy! **

Chapter 6 (Push)

"Okay." It was Fury standing behind me. He obviously wanted to talk to me about something. I couldn't help feeling sad that it wasn't Bucky. Just because he was good fun, nothing else. Nothing more, obviously.

I sat, pushing my kebab round the plate. "What do you want?" I asked Fury. It was now or never.

"What do you know about HYDRA?"

I chose that time to conveniently eat my food.

"Your sister works for us."

I choked. "Wait, what?"

"Rebecca Smith works in S.H.I.E.L.D's science division," Fury announced, taking a mouthful of his dinner.

I pushed my plate away. "And I should care because?"

"You're her sister."

Great, now everyone was looking at me. "Her sister who she hates."

"Why does she hate you?" It was Bruce asking the questions now.

"She thinks she's dead," Fury announced.

"You didn't tell her?" Sharon asked, putting her food down.

"It was better that way," I glared at Fury.

"How?"

"I survived but your husband died? Please, I do not need goody two shoes having even more of a vendetta against me."

"And your not goody two shoes?" Fury glared at me with his one good eye, which was even more disturbing than if it had been one.

I shivered. "The opposite."

"She told me why you joined the army," Fury said taking another bite of his kebab.

"You mean how her husband told me I needed to sort my life out and do something good for once, so of course he said join the army. Yeah I remember and I don't regret it, best decision I ever made. But what you don't understand is that we have a history of arguing. She just disagrees with every single thing I do," I rolled my eyes taking a drink, ever since... No, I was not remembering that.

"Well you better stop arguing and agree."

"Why?" I had a feeling I already knew the answer as I kept eye contact with Fury.

"Because she's coming here tomorrow."

I stood up, slipping my crutches on, leaving my dinner uneaten.

"Where are you going?" I heard Sharon ask me as I got into the lift.

"I'll let you know when I find out myself," I said as the doors began to close.

"I'll make sure she's safe," echoed outside the door before a metal hand opened them wide enough for Bucky to slip in. Shit, and anyway were was I going?

"What are you doing?" I asked moving away from him.

"Guess," he smirked.

"Pissing me off," I leant against the wall.

"Is that so doll?" His grin widened. Idiot. "Your language is appalling."

"I don't care and besides I am not a doll. I am not made of plastic and I do not braid my hair and wear stupid outfits. And I most certainly am not called Barbie," I argued, crossing my arms over my chest.

"So you're action man?" Bucky laughed, taking a step towards me.

"So that makes you Barbie?" I asked, peering up at him through my fringe.

"I don't know," he grinned down at me. "I guess I could fit into a sparkly gold dress."

"It would compliment your eyes," I laughed.

The lift pinged as I swiftly left. But of course Bucky was right by my side, opening the door for me. "Doll you're not gonna lose me that easily."

"If I don't try and lose you will you stop calling me doll?" I asked swinging through the door.

"I suppose," I heard his voice in my ear.

I shivered taking a right, heading for a park. I needed some fresh air.

"A park?" He laughed. "In the dark?"

"What? Is poor Barbie scared?"

"Nah doll, I'm not," he put his arm though mine. Again with the stupid nickname.

"You should be," I pulled away from him.

"Why?" His smile drooped slightly.

"Because I'm going to get really annoyed if you don't quit the nickname," I raised one of my crutches.

"Yes ma'am," he saluted.

Two women were now walking towards us, eyes hungrily drinking Bucky in. Their dresses barely covering their arses, there faces well was there a face behind all of that make up? Really? I started to laugh.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing much," I grinned as one of them approached.

"Hey," she smiled.

"Hey," Bucky smiled back.

"I'm Sam," she smiled, twisting a lock of hair round her finger.

"Bucky." Bless him, he looked some what uncomfortable.

"The Bucky Barnes?" She asked, batting her eyes.

"Yeah," Bucky looked down.

"You're a monster." Wow, now that was just out of order.

"Hey bitch," I poked her leg with my crutch reminding her of my existence. "Keep your opinions to yourself."

"Freedom of speech, Brit," she snapped at me, turning around.

I grabbed her hair. "That wont help you when I cut off your tongue," I hissed into her ear.

"Ahhhh! Get off! Get off!" She pulled forward. I let go. A lamppost conveniently placed in front. Smack. Her once pretty face had collided with it.

I held back a laugh. "Oops."

"You monster!" She cried running after her friend.

"Yeah, you got that right, she bites!" Bucky called after her.

"Thanks," I muttered entering the park gate, laughing.

"No. Thank you," Bucky's blue eyes held mine.

"For what?" I went to swing away, unable to hold his gaze.

A hand grabbed my bicep. "Standing up for me."

"Funny pun there," I laughed, trying to stop my racing heart.

Bucky just grinned. I stepped back. "You know what, I'm hungry."

"You didn't have to follow me," I muttered.

Unfortunately he heard. "You complaining still?"

"Yep," I swung up to a lone vending machine. "What do you want?"

"Wow," Bucky shoved his hands in his pockets. "What do you like?"

"I'm not hungry," I said getting my money out of my pocket.

"Yeah right, you had half your dinner, you're hungry," he argued.

And right on cue my stomach grumbled. Great.

"Told ya," he winked.

"Fine," I muttered pointing at a double decker.

"Go for it."

I pressed the number and then put the money in. Hey presto there was the double decker.

Bucky took it out examining the packet.

"It's a chocolate bar Bucky," I said taking it off of him. I ripped open the packet, handing him one part of the bar.

"Thanks, and I know," he said taking the bar and shoving it in his mouth.

"Greedy," I mumbled finding a bench in the lamp light.

We sat in silence for a while, watching the traffic and hum of the night life. And for once, for once I didn't feel like I needed to make a noise. The silence didn't feel awkward. It felt natural listening to our breaths amongst the Manhattan night life.

Until "Why does your sister hate you?" Popped out of the blue.

I sat silently, twisting my crutch.

"I mean you don't have to tell me, but hate is a pretty strong word."

"I'm the reason she's in a wheelchair," I whispered into the night. The lamp light flickered. I blinked rapidly, swallowing the lump in my throat. Pressure was on my knee, a thumb drawing circles on my jeans. "I wanted her to come and race with me, I begged her. She... She gave in eventually and came with me. There was a crash. I was trapped and unconscious, in a coma for two days. Becky..." My voice croaked at her name. "Becky was flung across the road. She was paralysed and it was all my fault." I pulled my sleeve over my hand, wiping my eyes with it. "I'm the reason why she's paralysed." I buried my face in my hands.

The hand disappeared. I was being pulled against someone, an arm around me. "Hey, don't cry doll," was mumbled into my hair. Bucky's warmth spreading through my arm.

"I'm not crying," I hiccuped. "My hay fever's playing up." I sat up, pulling away from him.

"Okay," Bucky's hand slipped from my shoulders, all of the warmth travelling with it.

"I didn't say you could let go," I hiccuped again needing the warmth back, plus he was the only thing holding me together at the moment.

"You're a little dictator aren't you," Bucky laughed, putting his arm around me again.

"Not normally," I said whilst rubbing any remnants of tears away with my hands.

"Only to me it would seem," he rubbed my shoulder.

"Yeah, well," I shrugged.

"Well I deserve it," he half heartedly laughed. "That girl was right."

I looked into his blue orbs, taking his left hand. "No you don't. And she was wrong, you're not a monster Bucky. You were brainwashed, you had no choice. Me on the other hand, I had a choice, I chose wrong. I have far more sins than you. You were a nice person before, I've always been a bitch." He had no idea how right that was, how I chose to forget everything, only to remember again.

He squeezed my shoulder and hand. "I'm not going to judge you on who you were before, as you said the past is painful, no doubt about that, but it's over and we're currently in the present, doll. So let's just focus on the choices we're about to make in the future." Another squeeze. "And believe me you don't want to push your sister away, people who care they're what you need, and if they really care they'll keep coming back, no matter how hard you push."

**Please review and let me know what you think xx**


	7. Chapter 7 (Crushed)

**Thank you reading and reviewing xx sorry it's short, but it's better than nothing right xx I'll try and do a longer one for tonight or maybes tomorrow xx enjoy and thank you xx**

Chapter 7 (Crushed)

_"Kill him!"  
A little boy was sitting on a metal chair in front of me, innocent. His parents having been killed in the alien attack in Manhattan. They had been S.H.I.E.L.D agents._

_"Kill him!" Yet again sounded through the room._

_The boy looked at me, his big brown eyes wide, pleading. "Friend?" He asked._

_"No," I had muttered, my hand reaching for my gun. "Foe." I had no control over what I was doing, my conscience having long gone. I had to kill him._

_The little boy scrambled again this cuffs. "Friend," he whimpered, small waterfalls beginning on his cheeks._

_"Foe." I loaded the gun, pointing it at him._

_The boy began to scream. I couldn't stand it, the high pitched, innocent noise. A red circle appeared in between his eyes. His body limp. I'd shot him. The innocent scream still echoing in my ears..._

I sat bolt up right. "Just a dream, again," I muttered, heaving myself out of bed. At least I didn't scream. Laughing sounded from the direction of the living room. Oh dear, today was... I gulped down bile as I made my way to the bathroom. I looked down at my wrist, it was already eleven; I'd over slept. I pulled on a pair of ripped jeans and a black superdry hoody, as well as the essentials. I picked up my crutches, heading for the mirror. There was a short knock.

"Come in," I yelled, tying my hair up and putting my crutches near me.

"Hey doll." God dammit with the nickname.

"Hey Barbie," I tried to say whilst the hairbrush was still in my mouth.

"You know there's brunch in the living room, you don't have to eat that," I felt someone take the hairbrush out of my mouth.

"Thanks," I muttered, twisting the final part of my hair band. I took the hairbrush from him and dumped it on the side.

"She's here," he said crossing his arms.

I looked at Bucky with pleading, well I hoped, eyes. "Any chance of escaping?"

"I'm actually here to make sure you get there, direct orders from Fury," he grinned.

"You and your stupid crooked grin," I turned away from him collapsing onto my bed.

I heard a laugh before something heavy landed on top of me. "Bundle!"

I buried my face in the covers, mumbling, "get off Bucky."

The weight disappeared. Hands circled my waist. I was being lifted. "Get off," I yelped, clawing at his arms.

"Ow," he growled in my ear. "And no."

"Why?" I stopped clawing, hanging there.

"Manners."

"Please put me down James," I asked politely.

He lowered me down so my feet touched the floor. "Of course, but it's Bucky."

"Okay," I sighed, slipping on my crutches. "Let's do this."

"You're not going to war," Bucky laughed, holding the door open for me.

"Might be," I argued back, swinging into the corridor.

"I'm on your side," Bucky gripped my shoulder.

"Thanks," I stopped.

"Only because I don't want you as an enemy," he smirked, cockily walking past me.

"Idiot," I muttered.

He moved out of the way to go and sit down. There she was in her chair, hair plaited on her right shoulder. A pink floral blouse and smart grey trousers. A small smile on her face. My big sister. She was happily talking to Bruce. "And the super soldier serum lasts in female blood and not male, that's how I found out about it."

"Incredible," Bruce scribbled down some more notes.

I ignored them, choosing to get a drink instead.

"Zoe?" The room fell silent.

I poured the juice into my glass, turning around with it in my hand. "Yes?"

"I thought you were..." Becky's grey eyes filled with tears. "I mean Fury told me, but..."

"Yep, I'm real," I flicked my head.

"Why do you have crutches?"

"For fashion," I rolled my eyes draining the remnants of the glass.

"I didn't mean for it to come true I was just angry," Becky was rolling towards me.

"I don't blame you," I shrugged, walking past her.

A small hand grabbed my arm. "Please give me another chance."

"So I'm not dead to you anymore then?" I pulled my arm away from her. "I distinctly remember you saying I was dead to you forever, you can go die in war like the coward you are. You can't take that back Becky, it's not that easy." I started swinging back to my room.

"Okay, okay so I can't take it back."

I stopped but didn't turn around.

"But I need to make it right before the end of this week."

"Why?" I sharply spun round.

"I have terminal cancer."

Everything felt heavy. Black dots clouded my vision. Everything was swaying. Becky was going to- no. No. Not the one person who actually cared about me. The word cancer was burning my brain. I felt like my head was floating, and the sea was in my ears. I felt sick.

"Zoe?" I heard a panicked Becky say. "You look paler than normal."

I swallowed trying to open my throat, trying to breath. "Cancer?"

"Yes," Becky smiled at me. How could she be happy at a time like this?

"Nothing much," I swallowed again. "Nothing much fazes me, but this... This has." My crutches were the only thing keeping me up now.

"I have a week to live, to laugh, to cry." Becky seemed very far away now. "And I want to spend it with you, trying to make you forgive me even if it doesn't work."

The black dots were now mostly in all of my sight. My head hurt. The ground was getting closer. My crutches made a crashing sound as they hit the floor. I closed my eyes waiting for my head to make the same sound. Nothing. I was in someone's arms. Safe. I let the darkness take over.

**Please review xx**


	8. Chapter 8 (Falling)

**Thank you for the reviews xx check out bitchy barnes story forget me not xx enjoy! **

Chapter 8 (Falling)

_"You shall be alone when this war ends, alone and therefore free," Pierce stood in front of me, eyes cold. I was pinned to a chair about to get shocked after my latest mission._

_"I'm alone now," I whispered._

_"No you're not, there are others like you." And right on cue a long haired man with a mask walked past, a frown creasing his face. The winter soldier. He couldn't see us, but I could see him. His blue eyes glazed over, the metal of his arm glinting in the lab light as he walked topless, flanked by guards._

_"I knew him," he muttered._

_"You don't know Captain America," one of the guards answered. So he'd remembered._

_"You shall be better than him," Pierce smiled._

_I relaxed on my chair, the foul taste of a gum shield meeting my mouth. I gritted my teeth awaiting the pain. A cry sounded not that far away, the soldier was screaming too. Yet me and him were not alike in the slightest way. I would be alone forever. I wasn't innocent before this._

"She was always getting into trouble," I heard Becky laugh.

"Rude to talk about people behind their backs," I mumbled.

"Speaking of backs, do you still have that tattoo Zo?"

I sat up, rubbing my eyes, before glaring at her.

"I'll take that as a yes. I don't even see why you got it there, I mean no one's going to see it," she sat raising her perfect eyebrow at me.

"It's on my lower back, not anywhere stupid," I argued.

"And you wore a bikini or exposed a lot of flesh when exactly?" She glared back.

"Since I became a stripper" I muttered, yawning. "Only at the weekends though."

"I need to talk to you outside," Becky took my hand, which looked like a giants to hers ignoring my sarcastic comment,

"The balcony?" I asked.

"But you're scared of heights Zo," she laughed.

"Falling actually," I corrected her.

"Perfectionist," she taunted me, rolling backwards and spinning around.

I followed her out of the door.

"Rebecca?" Bruce stood, his glasses crooked on his nose.

"Yes?"

"The serum I've regained some of it." He was practically bouncing. "Only problem is it'll take years to formulate into something we can use."

She couldn't tell him. Please, she wouldn't, she couldn't.

"Looks like you'll have to do it for me," she smiled, nudging me with her chair to go.

I stood on the balcony, snowflakes yet again falling from the sky. I stuck my tongue out giggling. I didn't care if everyone was watching us.

"Just like old times." I heard Becky sigh.

"Mmmm..." I leant over the balcony, lifting my right leg off of the floor, leaving the left one down. The leg I trusted.

"Don't fall." A hand was holding my ankle.

I stood back twisting around, catching another snowflake on my tongue. "What did you want to talk about?"

"You know Bruce is pretty nice, but nothing compared to Aaron," Becky sighed, coming near the edge. "At least I'll be able to spend eternity with him."

I started humming please don't leave me by p!nk. The irony.

"I think Bucky likes you." Well that came out of nowhere.

"Thanks for not telling them about my leg," I sat down on the rail.

"Don't change the subject," Becky laughed. "If you don't want him I'll have him. I mean that guy looks like a god. How is he not a model?"

I just sighed.

"He was talking to me about you this morning," Becky laughed. A poke in the leg. "He said you were funny."

"Thanks," I rolled my eyes, leaning backwards.

"You'll fall," Becky was holding my knee.

"Then I'll just get back up again," I laughed, leaning even further back, ignoring her comment which had obviously been about Bucky. Everyone was now watching me inside.

"Get down! You're going to give me a heart attack!" Becky pulled my leg making me slip. My coccyx harshly connecting with the floor.

"Ow," I laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" Becky was practically crying now.

"Because it hurt," I stuck my bottom lip out.

"You know I think Barbie would jump in front of a bullet for you," Becky laughed. How much had he told her?

"Thanks for not telling them about me," I tried again.

"You're not ready and neither are they," Becky smiled, putting her elbow on the railing. "One day though..."

"Yeah," I looked up at her.

"So Zucky or Boe?"

"You're shipping us now?" I laughed.

"Yep," Becky laughed.

"No," I crossed my arms.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Would you not date him?"

"No." Wait what? Had I seriously fallen for that?

Becky just laughed, tears falling down her cheeks.

"What do you want to do?" I ventured into the unknown.

"Skydiving."

I looked at my sister. "What?"

"Sam said he'd take me..." Becky smirked. "And you."

"No."

"Bucky's going," she bit her lip.

"That's not going to persuade me." I stood up.

"Oh, you see I've already told him you're going," she laughed.

I swung on my crutches, my legs swinging. "Fine."

"Yay," she giggled. "Let's go!" Wait, what?

I quickly swung after my speedy sister. What the hell had I just agreed to?

"Let's go!" Becky beamed, picking up her bag.

I stood leaning on the door frame, the wind licking my back. I had my arms crossed.

"Awwww... Is diddums scared?" Sam smirked, packing a backpack.

"No," I snapped.

"Ever skydived before?" He asked.

"Totally, I once did it nude." I was too sarcastic for my own good sometimes.

"Okay," Sam laughed. "I'll just teach Becky then."

Becky sat in the lift laughing as Sam joined her.

I rolled my eyes swinging into the centre of the living room. "What have I agreed to?" I muttered.

"You scared?" Tony asked from Pepper's side.

"No, just..." I shrugged. "Not a big fan of falling."

Bucky appeared with another backpack, he had a tight black shirt on, his muscles clearly visible. I mean I obviously wasn't looking, just observing something which could not be missed.

"If I die Sharon, I want you to have my... Oh wait I have nothing." I rubbed my crutch on the floor. "You can have my car," I smiled as I entered the lift.

"You'll be fine!" I heard Sharon laugh as Bucky entered the lift too.

Everyone's amused faces disappeared as the lift closed.

"So, have you ever skydived before?" Bucky asked.

I looked up at him, laughing. "No."

"I'll teach you," he smiled.

"Thanks Barbie," I mocked him.

"Or I could just let you fall," his laugh vibrated in the lift as we headed for the ground floor.

"I'd deserve it," I whispered.

"She doesn't hold it against you you know," Bucky nudged my shoulder.

"I know," I sighed. "That's what makes it worse."

"What did she say to you anyway?" He asked.

"Doesn't matter."

"Okay," Bucky ran a hand through his hair. "So skydiving..."

I stood at the edge of the plane door, quite literally bricking it. "You'll be fine," I could feel Bucky behind me, helping me stand. "I promise."

"Okay," I croaked, watching my sister and the Falcon fall towards the earth. She was an official nutter.

"Ready?" His breath grazed my ear.

"Now or never," I whispered.

"Go!" Bucky yelled, pushing me out of the plane.

Air whipped my face, scattering my brain cells and making my eyes run.

"Woooo!" Bucky yelled, a few inches from me.

"Ahhhh!" I screamed.

"Fun!" Bucky winked at me, his cheeks wobbling.

"No!" The ground was getting far too close.

"Yes!" Bucky argued.

"No!"

"Free!" Bucky yelled, leaning into the dive, falling faster. I had no choice but to follow him.

Soon we were close to the landing site.

"Pull your shoot!" I heard Bucky yell below me.

I pulled it. My shoulders jolted as I began to slow down. Oh shit.

Bucky hit the floor first. I happened to land on top of him. Our chests heaved. I laughed. He laughed. Our faces inches apart. Our lips so close...

**Please review xx**


	9. Chapter 9 (Nosedive)

**Thank you for the reviews xx sorry it's short but I felt like you guys needed another chapter xx enjoy! **

Chapter 9 (Nosedive)

Bucky's chest vibrated as he laughed again, minty breath hitting my face. I laughed too. Bucky flashed his crooked grin, his blue eyes crinkling at the sides. "You okay?"

"Yeah, you?" I put my hands by the side of his head to push myself up.

"I don't think I can move much."

"Oh right." I went to roll to the side of him.

"No don't, I have a slight problem, I can only move-" he reached up. Our lips touched for the briefest of moments under the cover of the parachute, electricity running through every inch of my body. A hand was on the small of my back. I sighed into his lips, I hadn't kissed anyone in ages.

"What are you guys doing under there?" Sam's voice echoed outside. I pushed myself off of Bucky, not sure what to do, the grass digging into my skin.

"My lips," he whispered.

"And your neck and your hand," I whispered back.

The parachute lifted. Sam was standing with Becky in his arms. Becky winked at me as she held the parachute up.

"Hello," I smiled, leaning on my elbows.

Bucky scrambled up, whilst I tried to regain control of my racing heart.

"Doll," Bucky held out his hand. I took it. Maybes he pulled too hard, or I didn't stand up properly, but I some how ended up hands on his chest, close, again.

"Thanks," I muttered, trapped by his gaze. Hoping and praying that my cheeks weren't red.

"S'alright," he whispered.

"Right let's go back," Sam smiled before walking back to the car with Becky, who happened to be smirking like a cheshire cat. Trust her to play match maker.

I stepped back from Bucky. "I'll hobble."

One minute I was standing, the next I was over someone's shoulder. Bucky's shoulder.

"Put me down!" I started hitting his back. My bum cheek suddenly stung. He'd slapped my arse! "You Bastard!" I hit his back harder.

"I'm trying to help you, you know that right?" Bucky kept walking, ignoring me.

"I don't want to be helped," I complained, giving up hitting him.

"Well tough luck doll," Bucky laughed.

"Again with the bloody nickname!" I hit his arse.

"Okay princess."

Wait, what? "No," I crossed my arms.

"You are a royal pain in the arse, doll," he squeezed my legs.

"You are," I argued.

"Will you two stop arguing, jeez you're like a married bloody couple." Becky, for god's sake.

Sam laughed.

"If only," Bucky whispered so only I could hear.

"What are you saying?" I hit him again.

"Nothing," Bucky muttered.

"Or something," I urged him.

"Doll, you're officially the biggest pain in the arse I've ever met," Bucky laughed.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Sassy," Bucky muttered.

"Stupid."

"Sarcastic."

"S-" I slid down Bucky's chest as he set me down.

"We're here your highness," he smirked at me. I climbed into the back, Bucky following.

"That was fun," Becky laughed from the seat.

"Enthralling," I muttered.

"Beware the princess is grumpy," Bucky laughed.

"Beware Bucky will be dead soon," I glared at him. He just laughed at me.

"How long have you guys been married?" Sam asked starting the car.

Everyone was laughing as Becky explained what had happened. I sat cross armed on a chair at the corner of the room. Phone in my lap. My phone vibrated.

"Hello? ㈳5㈳5㈳5㈳5"

"Who is this?" I rolled my eyes.

"Guess? ㈳6㈳6㈳6㈳6㈳6" Bucky was sitting across the room from me on his phone.

"A random stranger". I sighed.

"No㈴1㈴1㈴1㈴1"

"A pedophile?"

"No? ㈳2㈳2㈳2㈳2㈳2㈳2"

"Wild guess, but... Bucky?"

"Yes! ㈴3㈴3㈴3㈴3㈴3㈴3㈴3"

"Have you only just discovered emojis?"

"Yes? ㈴1㈳5㈴3㈳2㈴5"

"Oh dear..." I rolled my eyes watching childish glee spread across his face.

"Why aren't you using them?㈵2㈵2㈵2㈵2㈵2㈵2㈶8㈶8". Oh dear god Bucky.

"Because they've just officially been made uncool by a young, model looking 90 year old."

"I'm model looking? ㈴1"

"Most men are these days due to plastic surgery."

"I haven't had that ㈳4"

"Good for you Bucky."

"Are you still grumpy? ㈹5"

"When aren't I?"

"Good point ㈳5"

I put my phone on my lap only to have it vibrate again.

"You're a ㇩5"

"㈇9"

"Are you being sarcastic? ?"

"Guess? ㈳5㈳5㈳5㈳5㈳5"

"Yes? ㈸1㈸0"

"Well done Bucky ㈇9㈇9㈇9㈇9㈇9㈇9"

"Thank you ㈳5"

"You're welcome ❄️"

"Is that my nickname now? ❄️"

"Yes ❄️"

"Snowflakes, beautiful or dangerous... ❄️㈳5"

"Just like me ㈳5". I looked up to see Bucky smirking across the room at me, nodding.

"You got that right ㈳5"

I smirked back, nodding. Who knew two soldiers would do this?

"❄️"

"㈈1"

Maybes Becky was right I was falling, in an uncontrollable nosedive for Bucky.

**Please review xx**


	10. Chapter 10 (No one else)

**thank you for the reviews xx updating may be slightly staggered for the rest of the month as I have exams coming up xx I'll do my best though xx enjoy! **

Chapter 10 (No one else)

_I ran after Becky across the bridge. "Come on Zo!"_

_"Coming!" I smiled. I was young, unaware, innocent and free. Untainted by the world._

_She stopped pointed at a struggling swan. "Look."_

_I lifted myself over the railings of the bridge._

_"Be careful," Becky touched my shoulder._

_"Always am," I muttered, reaching down to help the swan. Pressure appeared on my ankle. Becky was holding me. It was trapped in some netting. "It's okay," I whispered, gently freeing it. The swan flapped its wings before swimming away._

_"Zo, come on!" Becky cried._

_"I'm com-". _

_Her hand slipped._

_Cold water stung my skin. I was being dragged down stream. I fought desperately to keep my head above water. "Becky!" I cried, helpless. Water splashed over my head. "Help!" I thrashed, trying to keep my head above water. _

_"Here!" I looked up to see a hand. I took it. They pulled me out of the water. I coughed and spluttered._

_"It's okay." Someone hugged me. I looked up into the eyes of a frail old woman. _

_"My friend's best friend was a gentlemen he would have helped you," she sighed. "James Buchanan Barnes, or sergeant I should say," she smiled at me ruffling my hair. "Always with the ladies."_

_"T-thank you," I whispered._

_"No, thank you," she whispered, standing. "Be careful..."_

_"Zoe."_

_"Be careful Zoe," she patted my head before walking off. "Steve..."_

_"You betrayed us!" Pierce screamed at me._

_"You betrayed us!" I snapped from inside the glass cage I was in. _

_"S.H.I.E.L.D was part of HYDRA all along!" He yelled back._

_"Bastard!" I screamed hitting the glass. _

_"You will pay for your sins after this," he glowered, leaving the room._

_My feet suddenly felt very wet. Water. They were trying to drown me. Shit. I pounded on the glass. Nothing. Again. Nothing. The water was at my hips. It was filling too fast. I would not drown. I would not drown. I kicked the glass with my right leg. Nothing. Water soaked my t-shirt. I would not die. I hit the glass again. I was... I was scared for once. I was now floating in the water. No! I tilted my head to breath. Come on, come on! What did Tris do? What the hell! I'm not divergent or part of a book! I kicked the glass one last time, my leg slow with the water. Nothing. I was submerged now. My lungs were already burning. "Breath!" Was being screamed in my head. I opened my mouth to breath..._

I woke up startled, coughing and spluttering. I was on the floor. Damn, I'd fallen out of bed.

"I'm glad you're awake," Becky sat in her wheelchair at the end of my bed. "We're having sword fighting lessons!"

"What?" I asked standing up, pulling my vest top down.

"Now," she was practically bouncing. "Come on! Come on!" She chucked me some trousers and a top. "Be out in ten minutes or I'll send Bucky and Sam in," she smirked wheeling away.

I stuck my tongue out at her as she left.

"Brace your arm for impact," the instructor told Becky as I entered the room. No Bucky in sight.

"Wrong," I muttered picking up a pancake.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

I kept the pancake in my mouth as I swung over. I picked up a sword dropping my right crutch. I waved it in the air. Performing a block. I put the sword between my legs, eating the pancake.

"And you are?" The instructor raised his eyebrow sat me.

"Zoe, you?" I shrugged.

"Harold Dean the third."

I laughed, choking. "Nice."

"How dare you insult me!" He stamped his foot.

I laughed again. "Or what?"

"I challenge you to a fight."

"Okay," I took the sword, weighing it in my hand. "Excuse me dear sister, I have a quarrel I must solve."

"Zo!" Becky rolled back, her eyes wide.

I stepped in front of her, swirling my sword. "The world champion of back alley sword fighting must sort this man out."

"Oh, I did not know. Can we not consort?" Harold stepped back, his sword shaking. "They say that you are lethal." Man was this guy funny, he was worse than Thor.

"Consort? What, dost thou make us minstrels? If thou makes us minstrels, look to hear nothing but discords. Here's my fiddlestick," I slashed my sword through the air quoting Mercutio. Man I love you Shakespeare.

Laughs erupted around the room as Harold drove his sword forward. I blocked. "Like this Becca."

"Zoe will you look what you're doing!" Her knuckles had gone white gripping her chair wheels.

I looked back to see Harold slashing. I brought my sword up, disarming him. The room filled with a metal clatter as his sword hit the floor. I pointed my sword at his throat. "In back alley we rarely get survivors who aren't winners." I traced his collar bones with the sword, smirking.

His face paled, the stupid English stereotype was scared. "I am sorry."

"Good job we're not in a back alley," I laughed. I lowered my sword.

"Thank you, dear-"

I raised the sword again. "No Harold, just no."

"I shall leave now," he picked up his sword and ran to the lift.

"Zo what the hell are you doing?" Becky nudged me with her chair.

"Do you bite your thumb at me dear sir?" I asked innocently.

"You're an idiot," Becky rolled her eyes, poking my leg with her sword.

"Yes, Sam is isn't he," I smirked.

Becky glared at me before continuing. "How am I supposed to learn how to fight now?"

I stroked the swords edge. Red. Damn, I'd cut myself. I sucked my finger. "Me."

"But you fight dirty," Becky crossed her arms, officially pissed.

_"But you fight dirty,_" I stuck my bottom lip out. "In the real world everyone fights dirty."

"And you'd know that how?" She mumbled.

"How? I went to war, I saw your husband die before my eyes. I was tortured for information about S.H.I.E.L.D, but guess what I didn't tell," I sighed. "The soviet army forced me into being an assassin. Believe me I know the world fights dirty."

"Sorry but you were being a slight bitch," Becky tapped my arm.

"Stop being mean to Sam!"

"Don't bring me into this gal, you're going down by yourself," Sam laughed.

I took the sword in two hands. "More strength." I forced my right leg to bend. "Better stance means less likely to fall over." I slashed. "Chest." I slashed higher. "Decapitation, my favourite. But you have to drive it, or it'll hit the neck bone and get stuck."

"Zoe!" Becky hit me again. "At least let me watch a fight then."

"Anyone?" I scanned the room. All eyes averted my gaze. "Anyone?"

"I will." Bucky appeared, hair sticking up, blue eyes lazy.

Becky nudged me again. "Lol."

"Shut up," I snapped.

I swung the sword in a figure of eight. "Alright."

Bucky took Becky's sword, a crooked smile on his face. "I'll to go easy on you."

"I won't," I stepped back, slashing close to his face. Inches from his jaw bone, his gorgeous jaw bone.

"How are you gonna win?" Fury asked from the corner.

I shrugged, blocking a hit from Bucky. And another. "I can't move, so... I'll just block." A hard hit, our faces inches apart. "So, are we-" I spun round, hitting his toe with my crutch. Swords touching again, blue eyes inches from mine. "Together?" He whispered.

"No," I pushed his sword away.

"Nothing, then," Bucky slashed again. I parried.

"Yes," I slashed, he blocked. "Just adrenaline."

"Alright princess," he whispered.

"Shut up snowflake," I slashed his chest. A thin line of flesh showed.

"Wow, undressing me now?" Bucky slashed. My cheek stung.

Red appeared on his hand. His sword clattered to the floor. I pressed the tip to his throat. "No, just winning," I smirked chucking the sword on the floor, walking away.

He whispered. "Don't forget what I said about pushing."

I sat down next to Becky. I was fuming.

"We're going to dance now."

"What?" I spun round.

"We're going to dance now."

"You are, I'm not," I stood up swinging to the balcony.

"What did you dream about?" Becky was following me. "You're in a really bad mood."

I rolled my eyes at her. "Doesn't matter."

I felt her hands grasp my right leg. "Yes it does." Like the dream.

"Let go."

"No, I will not let go," I could feel Becky squeezing my leg.

"Yes."

"Tell me please," she tipped her wheel chair, hugging my waist. My leg gave way.

"If you get off," I muttered underneath her and the wheel chair.

She in the other hand was crying with laughter.

"It's not funny," I crossed my arms, unable to move. "I might need my pelvis one day you know."

"Or very soon," Becky whispered, winking.

"Ewwww," I shuddered. "Now get off of me."

She rested her head on my chest. "I'm comfy."

"I'm not, swan."

"Okay, grumpy," she muttered.

"Happy."

"Dancing, yay!"

"No," I groaned as Sam lifted her up.

"Take your bloody time!" I propped myself up on my elbows. Bucky stood with his hand outstretched, my crutches in his other hand. I sighed taking it. "Thank you."

"S'alright princess," he whispered. "I'll always be here for you."

I stepped away, taking my crutches.

Tony stood in the middle of the room with Pepper. "Jarvis play heart by heart by Demi Lovato."

Sam took Becky, Thor took Jane, Steve took Sharon, Clint took Natasha, Bruce was in his lab, so it was just me and Bucky.

"Can I have this dance?" Bucky had his hands outstretched.

_"When your soul finds the soul it was waiting for..."_

I put my crutches to the side, taking his hands.

"_When your hand finds the hand it was meant to hold don't let go..."_

The irony. He led my hands to his shoulders as he started to sway to the music. "You know how to dance princess?"

"Yes," I turned my head to the side. I couldn't look at him. His hands rested on my hips.

_"No, there's no one else's eyes that could see into me..._"

"Stand on my toes doll," his cool breath raised goose bumps down my neck as it hit my ear. "I won't let you fall."

I stood on them, laughing, because deep down I knew I'd already fallen. I knew there was no one else.

"Enjoy hurting me, princess?"

_"When you're touched by the cloud, that has touched your soul, don't let go. When someone comes into your life, it's like they've been in your life forever..._"

"No," I whispered gripping his shoulders.

"Why do it then?" A single kiss on the cheek.

"Because..." Yes Zoe why?

"Because you're afraid of getting hurt." We swayed some more. "You know when you dance you're supposed to look at your partner, doll."

"I'm good," I muttered. "And you're right."

"Thought so." Bucky spun us around again. I went to look at Bucky, just as he went to kiss my cheek. Our lips met. I didn't pull away. Demi Lovato's vocals soared, my heart did too.

"_No, there's no one else's eyes, that could see into me. No, there's no one else's eyes, that could see into me. No one else's arms can lift, lift me up so high. Your love lifts me out of time, and you know my heart by heart..."_

Someone wolf whistled. I just wrapped my arms around his neck to deepen the kiss.

**Please review and let me know what you think xx**


	11. Chapter 11 (Remember)

**Thank you for the reviews xx I'm sorry if I don't update as I have my exams xx enjoy xx**

Chapter 11 (Remember)

"Get a room!" I heard Becky giggle.

I slowly pulled away, looking up at Bucky.

"Your eyes look greener when you blush, doll," he laughed. Twirling to hide me from the crowd.

"Shut up," I muttered.

"Are you, the hardcore Zoe, embarrassed?" He laughed as the song finished.

"No," I muttered, stepping off of his toes.

"You can't sneak off to your room now doll," he winked at me, his crooked grin plastered to his face. "It's only 12 o'clock."

"Mmmm..." I muttered as he handed me my crutches. My phone vibrated. I fished it out of my pocket. "Awwwwwwwwww... Told you so!" The text was from Becky.

I stepped to the side, to look at her smirking face. "What are we going to do now?" I asked.

"I don't know, what do you want to do?" She asked.

I shrugged.

"Think," Becky laughed. "What would you, Zoe Frost do?"

I felt my neck tingle at the thought of racing. No. "What do you want to do Becky?"

"Watch videos of us when we were young."

"Fine," I shrugged walking over to a chair.

"This should be fun," Sam muttered.

"Remember when you used to jive?" Becky now held a remote for the TV.

"Yes, not exactly young but..."

Bucky sat down next to me. "You danced?"

"Uh huh," I shrugged as a happy girl appeared on screen in a bright red dancing dress. Red lipstick pulled into a smile, highlighting her green eyes. She was laughing, a completely different person.

Sam whistled. "Wow, what the hell happened to you?"

Upside down by Paloma Faith started to play. This was when I could dance... A title appeared on the screen: jive choreographed by Zoe Frost.

"_Come on!" I giggled dragging Becky to the edge of the dance floor with her camera. _

_"It's on," you heard her say._

_"This is going to be amazing!" I laughed, taking my place on the dance floor. _

_I clicked along to the beat, nodding my head, other hand on my hip. Male dancers dancing towards me. I spun, I twirled, I winked, I danced like there was no tomorrow. My red dress spinning, a giddy smile on my face, miming to the song. _

_I shook my shoulders, before doing cartwheels, landing in front of the camera. Red lipstick smudged the lens as the girl giggled._

_"Perfect, just like the 40's!" Someone had called._

"You have to teach me how to that!" Pepper was already standing up.

I shook my head, patting my leg. "I can't, sorry Pepper."

"Oh, I forgot," she sat back down, her face falling.

"Cheer up pepper," Becky had an evil grin on her face. Oh dear... "You can see Zoe's tango."

"No Rebecca," I raised my eyebrow at her.

"Please, you won the championships with it," she protested hitting play. E.T began to play by Katy Perry. Oh dear god...

I covered my eyes. Gasps erupted around the room. Shit. I sunk my head lower, peeking over at Bucky. His eyes were glued to the screen, his crooked grin replaced with shock.

I moved my fingers to see the last part of the dance. I hung in my dance partners arms, ending exactly on time. I smiled brightly before taking a bow with him. No flaws, no nothing. Perfect. And that wasn't just the routine. A low cut, dark red dress sparkled under the lights. Why the hell had I worn that?

"Well done Zoe!" Someone had shouted. Peggy, before she went into the home in New York.

"Hey Peggy," I hugged her.

I heard Steve and Bucky gasp.

"That was great by the way... Dancing," her eyes glazed over.

I took her hand, biting my lip.

"I was going to dance with Steve... So many people were lost...Steve and Bucky..."

I hugged her again before the video ended, tears in both our eyes.

"You know Peggy?" Steve asked from Sharon's side.

"She saved me from drowning when I was little," I sighed. "She was the one who taught me how to dance. That's how I met Sharon, I went to her house every Wednesday for war stories."

"Have you visited her since?"

My thoughts flickered to that awful night. "No."

"Why not? What are you waiting for?" Steve and Sharon were standing. "Let's go now."

I couldn't say no without being rude and I couldn't say yes either, I doubt Peggy would be pleased to see me.

"Yes," Becky beamed tugging on Sam's hand.

Bucky stood up, looking down at me.

I nodded my head, technically I wasn't saying yes.

The only nose in the car was its own engine as Bucky held my hand and I daydreamed out of the window:

_I lifted myself through the window of the care home, into the room of Peggy Carter. The only safe place I knew at the moment. My limbs ached from running, apart from my right leg. The leg what HYDRA had replaced with a monstrosity. I'd escaped. I was free, for now._

_"Who is it?" Echoed from a bed in the middle of the room._

_"It's me Peggy, Zoe Frost?" I quietly tiptoed to the end of the bed. At least that's who I thought I was._

_"Zoe," she smiled, sitting up in bed. She was so frail now._

_"Hey," I smiled from the darkness, she couldn't see me like this. Whipped, shot at, cut and bruised._

_"Let me see you," she reached for the light._

_"No, don't Peggy."_

_"Why, what's wrong Zoe?" Her smile vanished._

_"HYDRA," I whispered into the darkness._

_"Are they here?" She asked, eyes darting around the room._

_"No, I've lost them for now," I went and sat down next to her._

_"Zoe," she whispered, her hand lightly touching my bruised cheek. "What did they do to you?"_

_"I went to war and they captured me, there was an explosion and I lost my leg, they replaced it," I shuddered, unconsciously touching it._

_Peggy's face was serious as she spoke, "you're not under their control are you?"_

_"No," I shook my head. Pain laced my spine from where I had been shocked._

_"Do you remember?" She asked holding my cheeks._

_"Only you at the moment, that's why I came here," I shrugged. "Your stories."_

_"Okay," Peggy opened a drawer by her bedside. "Take this and come back when you're safe." _

_Cool metal met my palm, she'd given me her gun. "Go."_

_I stood up just as the door opened. A man all in black, assassin. I shot him in the chest before jumping out of the window._

"You alright?" Bucky squeezed my hand as the car stopped.

"Yeah," I smiled at him. No.

I walked through the door, the smell of detergent and good food hitting me.

"Margret is this way," a nurse nodded. "After the whole invader thing, she's still a little shaken up."

"What?" Steve asked shocked.

"Someone entered, left a few blood stains, we traced them to-"

"Is Peggy alright?" I interrupted him.

"Yes she's fine," he glared at me, opening her door. Div.

"Zoe!" Peggy instantly smiled. "You're alright!"

I shook my head, mouthing "not now." Before I spoke "yeah, not dead."

"Come in! Come in!" She motioned as Bucky, Steve, Sharon, Becky and Sam came in too.

I hugged her.

"Do they know?" she whispered.

"No," I whispered back.

"Can't keep it in," she whispered. "They'll find out. Tell someone sweetheart."

"I don't know Peggy" I pulled away, winking at her.

"I think it was someone by the name of Zo-" the nurse told Steve.

"She didn't hurt me," Peggy laughed nervously. "She saved my life."

"It was me," I whispered.

Blue, brown, grey and green eyes stared at me. What the hell was I saying?

"I escaped from HYDRA, I didn't know where to go," I shrugged. "I was scared, I couldn't remember who I was, anything. They tried to drown me, so I remembered Peggy saving me."

"What did they do to you?" Becky asked.

"You don't want to-" my voice cracked. "Know. Excuse me."

I walked out onto the balcony, Peggy had already started to explain. I still had her gun, tucked safely in my trousers.

"What did they do to you?" A husky voice sounded beside me.

"I... You can't tell anyone," I looked up at him. I could feel the tears starting.

"I promise I won't Zoe," he held me in a hug as I dropped my crutches, hugging him.

"During the explosion I lost my leg, HYDRA replaced it," I sighed. "I was the winter soldier mark 2 after you left them, I was going to be bet-" my voice cracked again as I broke down sobbing.

"Hey, hey, it's alright," he stroked my back. "I know what it's like, doll. I remember."

**Please review and let me know what you think xx thank you for reading xx**


End file.
